gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:JeyM
Welcome Osiris Hold down. Why so mad because the car is described as "average"?. Instead of discussing about a simple word, you maybe should try to compare the Osiris and the Zentorno, or looking up in the files to found more info. Also, if you think that is "wrongly described", try to compare the Osiris with other supercars with the "overview" table, OK? Thanks. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 21:21, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :I am mad because I tested it about 4h. A lot of Youtubers publish the fight Zentorno vs Osiris : everytime the Osiris is in front of the Zentorno. I checked the handling file of the game. A friend of GTANF tested both cars on a 0-1000m race and the Osiris win. And with all these proofs the car is still described as average and the other just seems to treat me as a fool ... And I give him the proof. I will hold down don't worry ;) JeyM (talk) 21:36, June 11, 2015 (UTC) :Ok ok maybe I push too hard by editing sorry. I'll made my point in the talk section and I let you guys see that I can be calm. Sorry again mea culpa. JeyM (talk) 10:53, June 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I actually cannot believe how many times you reverted/conflicted our edits. I explained clearly in the talk page why the car is only average for its class, you almost admitted that in one of your comments! As Smurfy said, reverting/reinserting the statement will result in a block, being permanent or long-time temporary. -- 14:34, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah that's why I said I pushed a little too hard. But I just wanted to contribute I made it in the past lots of time on Wikipedia pages. But maybe I'm doing it the wrong way here. Let's get a fresh start. --JeyM (talk) 15:01, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Images Licensing/Naming We kindly ask you (as well as all of our contributors) to please properly name and/or license all future images that you upload to the wiki. Image licensing and naming is part of our official Media Policy, and as such, it is asked of all users to respect the policy and add a proper name & license. When uploading an image to the wiki, towards the bottom of the page there is an option to add a license. Click on the drop down menu; there on the menu in the lower section, you will see "fair use and with permission" options (an example can be seen here for the beta VisualEditor, and here for the original Visual/Source Editor). The name can be modified in the bar right above the "add license" option, and must match with the Images Policy (a table of correct names can be seen here). For licensing images: *For images that are game screenshots, use the appropriate Screenshots & in-game logos. *For non-game screenshots (pictures taken from the web etc.), select This image is used under Fair Use. *For images that are not licensed, or images you have made yourself, select This is in the Public Domain. You add the license to the image at the same time you upload it to the wiki. For more help and details, see here. For a detailed tutorial, see here. Ignoring the policy will lead the files you uploaded to be deleted and possibly to a block if you refuse to follow the policy. If you have any questions about it, please use the dedicated section, or contact me on my talk page or any staff member. Thank you! : Please remember to add the license when uploading images. MC (MyComputer) 12:11, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :I edit it, I hope everything is ok now. Sorry but the licensed option doesn't show when you upload directly on a page JeyM (talk) 12:30, June 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Added the license for you already. MC (MyComputer) 12:34, June 13, 2015 (UTC) The image has been removed from the page. As per the manual of style, user modified vehicles are not permitted. Re-do the opened pose with a stock model and name it and licence it properly in accordance with the media policy (a how to link is posted in MC's message above) and it will be a good addition to the gallery. smurfy (coms) 12:41, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Sorry didn't know that. I have a lot to learn sorry. I presume it's to avoid all the people just putting the own car of the wikia. JeyM (talk) 12:53, June 13, 2015 (UTC) :Please remember image names. Thanks. smurfy (coms) 08:16, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::PERFECT!. :) smurfy (coms) 08:58, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::: I was already deleting the invalid one when I saw you upload the better one. Only Admin & Bureaucrat staff have delete rights here. smurfy (coms) 09:02, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thank you for the support. JeyM (talk) 09:07, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Vehicles - order of sections Sorry for the order of the section I edit it because I copy the order of the Zentorno. So I think the Zentorno page must be edited. --JeyM (talk) 08:42, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :The manual of style has just been updated and added the modifications section allowance, it has not been applied to many pages yet. Any new pages need to follow it though. smurfy (coms) 08:53, June 14, 2015 (UTC)